1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and a manufacture method thereof and, in particular, to a metal-insulation-metal (MIM) device and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices are usually integrated in a chip, especially for portable electronic apparatuses, for example, cellular phones, notebook personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and digital cameras, and for some multi-function electronic apparatuses, for example, desktop PCs, DVD players, projectors, audio players, video game consoles, and multi-function washing machines. As a result, the volumes of the electronic apparatuses can be reduced and the response speed of the electronic apparatuses can be increased. Therefore, the electronic apparatuses can deal with more things for people, which greatly changes people's life style.
With the progress of the electronic technology, electronic devices are made smaller and smaller, which increases the number of the electronic devices in a unit area. In this way, a chip with the same area can achieve better performance, or the volume of the electronic apparatus can be reduced.
However, when the electronic devices are made smaller and smaller, many new problems occur. For example, when the volume of an MIM capacitor is reduced, the conductive path between two metal layers is shortened, so that a leakage current between the two metal layers is increased. As a result, the MIM capacitor is not suitable for operating in a high voltage.